Stupid Drink
by yoli ravioli
Summary: One-shot! *ItaNaruSasu* Naruto comes home one night after drinking with Kiba and feels weird, good thing that he has two possessive boyfriends that'll make him feel "better" right? Uke Naru ONLY


There are some dreams that I just _hate_, this being _one_ of them! How so? Well, when you dream of three men/boys getting it ON in your dream, but unable to write about it _kinda_ gets frustrating! So I have the **two-thirds **of the dream written out; reason that its the two-thirds is because I'm sleepy and trying to finish the other story Find A Way before school starts in like two months(?). This is my very **first** one-shot, so please, be gentle!_  
_

Before I forget! Its an _**ItaxNaruxSasu**_one shot. Meaning that the **seme** is **Itachi &**** Sasuke **and the **uke** (there is only one) is **Naruto**. There will be no ItaSasu (unless you go to my poll and vote!) XD but _not_ in this oneshot!

**_Enjoy~~~_**

* * *

**Night ~ 1:30 am (or something, its really late at night in the story...imagine it...)**

'_Stupid, Kiba_,' Naruto thought as he stumbled down the path to his new home with his two lovers that they shared. '_He _knew_ that I couldn't handle the alcohol!_' Naruto leaned against the cool wall, feeling the breeze that caressed his strangely hot body, having him moan. Feeling his body temperature steadily and quickly rise, Naruto pushed against the wall -putting more weight on his legs that wobbled- and heaved himself to the unnecessarily large house.

Tripping on the last step on the porch, Naruto bumps into the door and slides down, unable to get up as this _feeling_ forces him onto his knees. This _feeling_ that had gotten stronger and stronger on his way back to the Uchiha compound; turning so that his back was against the door, Naruto looked down to see a _big_ problem in his pants. Staring at it, hoping that it'll go away, he whined in the back of his throat; "If either of them _sees_ this, they won't let me sleep tonight!" Naruto moaned as the flashback hit him last time that he told one or the other that he wanted to be dominated -not in those exact words...but still said it- he was given a _dark_ and _lusty_ look before jumped on and tied down to a bed -since the house was filled with mainly bedrooms- out of nowhere and had -great- sex that day and the day(s) that followed continuously.

"My, my," Naruto swallowed before turning up see one of his lovers -the eldest- leaning outside the window just above him, a familiar smirk on his face, "what do we have here?" A second later, he disappeared from the window then appeared at the door, pulling it open which caused Naruto to fall back in a pained gasp. "Naruto, it seems to be unable to walk into the house..." Itachi smirked before trailing down Naruto's body -causing the younger to shiver, his red eyes feeling like his hands on the tan skin- and saw something very..._tasty_ standing up but sadly covered. "...are you _hard_?" Itachi asked in worry that was laced in lust.

Naruto slowly and hesitantly nodded to the elder, raising his arms to him; "There must have been something that -ahh!" Naruto arched up and moaned when Itachi curiously outlined the bulge with his finger. "Ita!" Naruto pushed up his hips, wanting more of the contact on his hard organ. The elder Uchiha gave a smirk -one that Naruto knew just _too_ well and feared- before he wrapped his arms under Naruto's shaking knees and arching back. Lifting him in a huff, Itachi turned towards the door and kicked it behind him as he walked away.

Making his way across the house, Naruto -moaning when Itachi's hands, _purposely_, rubbed against him- looked around to see that Sasuke wasn't in the living room reading a book; the book was there, open with a bookmark that Naruto had made for him -a picture of the three of them together- keeping it on the same page as the wind ruffled it, but no Sasuke. "Sasuke went looking for you when you didn't get back after an hour," Itachi whispered into Naruto's sensitive ear, his voice low and rumbling, not even bothering to hide the lust that was starting to coil itself in his body. "You're lucky that he's not here, otherwise," Itachi bit Naruto ear, hard enough to make the boy yelp out at the pain before he moaned in pleasure, "you wouldn't be able to rest after a few rounds."

Hearing the chuckling echoing in his ear, Naruto slightly agreed with Itachi; the two were known for getting competitive when it came down to who was the best dominate in bed with Naruto. Naruto shivered at the memory of when Sasuke left for a mission for a few days and was trapped with Itachi, he never left the bed unless it was to the bathroom and he had to be carried just to go. When Sasuke came back, it was Itachi's turn to leave the week later...Naruto didn't really remember what he _saw_ but what he _felt_ that made worried if the two took over him at the same time.

As if hearing his thoughts, Itachi whispered into his ear, "Sasuke should be back in half an hour, he left a few minutes before you fell onto the porch. Let's make the best of the time we have, yes?" Naruto shivered in fear, he wondered if would be able to walk away after the night with the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke walked broodingly -not that he wouldn't deny it- up to his house, pulling out the key and tried to unlock the door. Only to find that it wasn't locked at all, taking in a deep breath as he walked in and closed -slammed- the door shut. Letting out the air, he made sure to lock the door before heading farther inside the house. Kicking off his shoes, Sasuke made his way toward the stairs, muttering slightly to himself, not noticing the brightly colored and dark clothes that littered the hallway towards their room. It was until he nearly tripped -no, not _tripped_ but _stumbled_- over two pairs of blue shoes. Sasuke stared at the pair before he slowly lifted his head to the door that wasn't closed all the way; he leaned towards the door, making sure that he didn't make a sound and wouldn't be caught, he looked through the crack to see Naruto and Itachi on the bed. Black eyes popped open wide when he saw Naruto doing to Itachi that he would _never_ do to him.

* * *

From what happened from the front door to their bedroom, Naruto doesn't really know what happened, it was just a big blur that left both him and Itachi naked with him on top of Itachi. Humping him. Itachi pulled Naruto down for another mind blowing kiss, his pale hand clenched in his wild spiky blond hair while the other was teasing Naruto's hole, pushing his finger in before rubbing around the ring muscle. Naruto pulled away from Itachi's kiss, Itachi quickly moved to Naruto's exposed soon-to-be-marked neck, nipping and sucking here and there; Naruto wrapped both his arms around Itachi's neck and head, pushing him closer to him, wanting to feel him more. "Wha-what about," Naruto gulped, "what about Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped when Itacho found one of his spots that Sasuke has yet to find, though Naruto gave a hint or two to it, Sasuke has yet to click the two.

"What about him?" Itachi rolled them over, thrusting his hips against Naruto's eager hips; brushing their hard organs together, causing Naruto to throw his head back and moan softly. "He's not here yet, I still have time; unless," Itachi pulled back, brushing his head against Naruto's face before gently cupping him, "unless you'd prefer him instead to take care of you?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "No! I won't choose between the both of you on who's the better one!"

"Then what?" Itachi sighed, "What is it about Sasuke that must ask right now?"

"...I don't like to be unfair to either of you!" Naruto whispered, "I love _both_ of you as much as the other; both body _and_ mind! But, when you two fight over who's the better sex partner, I just want to be left out of it!" Naruto sighed, "Whenever you two get into another competition, I'm left all sore and suffering-"

"But, you _like_ it!" Itachi pointed to him.

"- where you two," Naruto ignored him, "can walk around and tell everyone why I'm not able to work the following day!" Feeling another wave hit him, harder than the last, Naruto arched up, tears coming to his eyes as his cock -an angry red- throbbed from the lack of release. "We'll talk about this later!" Naruto panted, regaining his breath before the heat grew in his lower regions, "Just-just do _something_!" Naruto cried.

Itachi nodded and leaned back over Naruto, stopping when he was just an inch away from the polka dot neck when he felt a familiar glare on his back. "Sasuke," Itachi turned to the door, seeing red eyes spinning, "come back tomorrow." With that said, Itachi leaned down the quietly sobbing Naruto -Naruto having to bite his fist in order not to cry out as the next wave hit him once more- and bit his neck, causing Naruto to moan in pleasured pain.

"What the _hell_!" Sasuke growled; kicking in the door and stormed over to the two love birds, ignoring the pleading look that Naruto threw at him with his watery blue eyes. "Aniki!" Sasuke demanded Itachi's attention; sighing, the elder Uchiha turned to him, sitting on the backs of his legs.

"Yes?" Itachi glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked, his hands fisted in anger.

"I'm having sex with Naruto, what else does it look like?" Itachi asked coolly, knowing that it would upset the seeing-red Sasuke.

"I can _see_ that! I'm asking '_why_'?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto, meanwhile, was moaning on the large bed -that was big enough to fit five people- thrusting his hips to Itachi's but Itachi was sitting on his upper thighs, halting his movements. Naruto moved his hands to the sheets next to his head and fisted them tightly, moaning in pain as he felt his entire body was on fire that only became hotter and hotter with every little touch that was washed away with pleasure. Tossing his head against Itachi's pillow, tears formed and fell from Naruto's reddened face; "Please..." Naruto begged, gathering the two's attention quickly at how _broken_ and _pleading_ Naruto's voice had become, "I don't care _who_ or even if its _both_ of you," Naruto turned to them, having to blink repeatedly to see them non-blurry, "just _fuck me_!" he nearly screamed as another sob crawled up his chest.

The Uchiha's looked at one another and nodded, '_Later_.' Itachi quickly motioned for Sasuke to undress while he gently moved Naruto to the center of the bed. Once Sasuke was nude, he climbed onto his side of the bed -Itachi being on the left, Naruto in the middle of course, and Sasuke being on the right- and helped Itachi moving Naruto who was writhing and moaning at the touches he was getting. "We'll switch at the main action?" Sasuke asked, his voice dropping quickly from the sounds that Naruto was making.

"Yes," Itachi gruffed; both quickly got down to work on Naruto. Itachi getting down on Naruto, quickly and gently sucked off on the swollen red cock and started to prep Naruto for the main course; while Sasuke dealt with the upper part of Naruto, sucking and biting the hardened nipples and kissing Naruto as he pinched the bright red nipples. Naruto's head was spinning, Naruto moaned as Itachi deep throated him before his mind went to the mind blowing kiss that Sasuke was giving him. Naruto thought about the difference of kisses that Itachi and Sasuke gave him; Itachi would be firm and demanding kiss, forcing Naruto to play "tongue-war" with him while Sasuke thrusted his hard tongue in and out of his mouth, as if making Naruto imagine Sasuke fucking his mouth. Naruto loved _both_ the kisses, knowing that he was well loved by the two.

Itachi sucked on the head and Naruto responded by thrusting up his narrow hips; Itachi chuckled before gently biting the head, licking up the bitter tears that the swollen cock had created before taking him in once more. Itachi's finger rubbed against the twitching hole, "Pl-please!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke released his very red and swollen lips, Naruto looked down to Itachi -as did Sasuke- with a look that nearly -_nearly_ since he had control since he's an Uchiha- made him cum. Itachi sighed around the cock, he pulled up to the tip before slamming down onto the cock just as he thrusted his fingers into the hole. Naruto's body arched up as he finally released his load -Itachi having to pull away due to the thickness and the amount that was coming out, not to mention the bitter taste from the alcohol that Naruto drank.

Sasuke was panting, trying not to release when he saw Naruto's face as he came, that look of denied pleasure that was _finally_ given. "Toss a coin?" Sasuke gulped as Naruto slowly came down from his high, his blue eyes unfocused, a sliver of drool sliding down the side of his mouth as he tried to speak while out of breath.

"No," Itachi panted, "I still need to-to stretch," Itachi gasped for air, cursing himself for lack of control over his body, "stretch him." Sasuke nodded, "Help me," Itachi tried to regulate his breathing before he continued to talk, "sit him up, you sit behind him."

"Want him to sit on your lap or just sit up on the bed?" Sasuke took a deep breath, his hands slithering under and twitching Naruto.

"Lap." Itachi helped Sasuke by grabbing under Naruto's arms and pulled him towards him; Sasuke moved behind Naruto, moving Naruto's legs so that they folded by Itachi who sat indian-style. Around there, Naruto started to become self-conscious on what the Uchihas were doing; "How do you feel?" Itachi asked, his hand framing half of Naruto's flushed face.

"Tired, but still hot." Naruto laid his forehead against Itachi's shoulder, "What're we doing now?" he whispered.

"Both of us are going to take turns until you feel better, ok?" Naruto nodded at Itachi explanation. "Good," Itachi turned to Sasuke who was sitting on the backs of his legs behind Naruto, "I'll finish prepping him, you do whatever you want." Sasuke nodded. "Naruto, are you ready?"

"Just do whatever, I'll feel good if its either or both of you." Naruto mumbled from the cool and pale shoulder. Itachi and Sasuke either sighed or rolled their eyes at what Naruto had said; "Hn." the two responded before getting to work.

As promised, both Uchihas got to work on Naruto; Itachi kissed Naruto on the mouth as he hands groped down to his firm get soft cheeks, one hand separating the cheeks while the other moved in and started thrusting the single finger in and out. Sasuke sucked on the back of Naruto's neck and shoulder, his hands reaching over to Naruto's reinflated penis; his thumb of one hand just brushing over the head and the other slowly wrapped itself around the middle and base of the penis, giving it a gentle squeeze -Naruto gasping into the kiss with Itachi- before the hand started to stroke him gently.

Naruto broke the kiss gasping for air as Itachi slid in the third finger into him, thrusting the digits against his spot harshly. Itachi moved down to Naruto's neck, licking the bite marks that both he and Sasuke had created, remarking the slowly fading hickies that he had created not half an hour ago. Naruto tossed his head back, trying to lay his head between the two Uchihas that were on either of his shoulders biting him, sucking on him, kissing him; with both his hands, Naruto gripped the back of Itachi's and Sasuke's head, pushing them closer to him. Sasuke groaned against the skin at the little force Naruto was giving; with his hands, he moved one hand to the base of Naruto's cock -preventing him from releasing- as the other hand started to pick up the pace and tightened its hold on him. Itachi feeling Sasuke starting to increase his speed -hearing Naruto gasping at the suddenness- Itachi pushed in another finger into the relaxed and stretched hold, causing Naruto cry out as he was being attacked from both sides and could do nothing to stop him. Naruto starting to rock his head between Itachi and Sasuke's head, moaning and groaning as his hips started to buckle as he neared. Both Itachi and Sasuke leaned in and whispered to Naruto at the same time, "Cum for us." Naruto arched against Itachi, his head leaning against Sasuke's shoulder, his mouth wide open as a silent scream took hold of him. Both Itachi and Sasuke -unable to hold it in any longer- quickly jerked off to Naruto's pleasured face as white ribbons came out of Naruto's sensitive cock.

As all three came back down to earth from their release, Naruto fell against Sasuke, his eyes heavy as he slowly nodded off to sleep. Itachi leaned over Naruto, his arms barely supporting him, tried to catch his breath from his thrill. Sasuke slipped from between his legs, tired from the activities and having to hold both himself and Naruto up. "Finish in the morning?" Sasuke gasped; trying to move Naruto to his place in the bed.

"Good idea," Itachi nodded.

Sasuke slowly crawled over to his side and pulled up the blankets, as did Itachi, and both pulled the covers under Naruto before letting it rest over his body as they snuggled under the cool covers. Itachi rolled Naruto onto his side -having him face him- onto his chest; Sasuke spooned behind Naruto, with his arms around his thin waist. The two were slowly nodding off when they heard a small whisper coming from between them; they quickly opened their eyes and looked at Naruto, seeing a smile on his face as he sighed in happiness. "You two are insatiable," Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi caressed Naruto's scarred cheek, "but I love that about you two..." Naruto mumbled. Itachi chuckled and placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead, Sasuke kissed the curve between the neck and shoulder; "I expect ramen in the morning!" Naruto huffed before fully going to sleep. Itachi and Sasuke looked at one another, both thinking the same thing.

"No."

* * *

_**~Next morning~**_

Blue eyes slowly opened, seeing Itachi's calm and peaceful face with the sunlight hitting him; on the back of his neck, Naruto felt the gentle puffs that came from Sasuke as he sighed in his sleep, his grip tightening slightly around him before loosening. Naruto raised his arm and laid it above Sasuke's arm, his small and tan hand intertwining with the slightly larger and pale hand. "How do you feel?" The voice startled Naruto; looking up to see hazy dark eyes staring at him, the owner yawning before leaning over and giving a kiss on the forehead.

Naruto sighed when he felt the kiss, feeling the small ripple of heat flow throughout his body from the kiss. "I feel better," Naruto chuckled when Sasuke rubbed his face against the curve of Naruto's neck, a motion that meant that he was about to wake up. "Thank you, the both of you, for helping me last night." Naruto smiled gently; Itachi stared at the smile before giving his own smaller one.

"I didn't get the release that I really want," Sasuke pouted, his voice muffled as he hid behind Naruto's hair, not wanting the sunlight in his eyes.

Itachi nodded in agreement before getting up and opening the blinds smirking "oops" when Sasuke hissed and threw a glare at him before closing them properly. "So what do you say we do to get the proper award?" Itachi crawled slowly over Naruto, his eyes slowly turning red.

Sasuke saw the look that his brother was giving Naruto before catching on; "Hmmm," Sasuke quickly slid under Naruto and sat up, his arms wrapping around Naruto as his hands grabbed the opposite tan wrists. "Perhaps," Sasuke gently licked the last of the fading marks, causing Naruto to shiver at what was to come, "we should have our way with him?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Otouto," Itachi smirked; large pale hands reached Naruto's bent legs, pulling them apart as he licked his way down the chest to the hardening cock. Naruto watching with wide eyes as Itachi got down on him once more, not noticing that Sasuke was handing Itachi the bottle of lube that was under his own pillow. "Is something _wrong_, Naruto?" Itachi purred as he placed the bottle to the side, his mouth going up and down the side of Naruto's cock.

"Wha-what-" Sasuke bit Naruto's neck harshly, blood oozing into his mouth; Naruto threw back his head and screamed in pain that was mixed with pleasure. Tears coming to his eyes once more, Naruto tried to move away but Sasuke held him down against him. "Sas-sasuke!" Naruto cried out, "It _hurts_!" he whimpered.

Lapping up the last of the exposed blood as the wound stitched itself closed, Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "Who asked the bitch to talk?" Naruto groaned at the talk that Sasuke gave, nearly forgetting how Sasuke wanted to back sure Naruto knew his place in bed.

"So-sorry-"

Sasuke bit again, not as hard as the first but over the sensitive spot; Naruto jumped at the pain laced pleasure that shot up and down his spine, "Why are you still talking?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi watched as Sasuke did a little foreplay with Naruto, now understanding why he was so submissive to harsh treatments. "Easy, Sasuke," black eyes looked into the red ones, "I asked a question."

"I thought it was rhetorical...my bad." Sasuke kissed the bite, his cock hardening when Naruto whimpered and panted at the kiss. Naruto leaned into the kiss, turning to face Sasuke the best he could and motioned for a kiss; Sasuke grasped both wrists in one hand, his now free hand moved towards Naruto, cupping his cheek to give him a deep kiss. Licking the lips open, Sasuke explored the moist cavern that he got a taste of the previous night.

"Sasuke," Black eyes opened to the red ones, the owner not releasing the kiss, "lift him up a bit." Sasuke moved his grip to Naruto's firm and baby soft thighs, lifting them up as he leaned into the pillows and headboard behind him. "Good." Naruto wrapped his behind Sasuke's head, his upper body slightly turned to him, wanting a deeper kiss. Itachi rolled his eyes as the kiss-hungry Naruto; settling in between Naruto's legs, Itachi placed the legs over his shoulders so that his face was up-close-and-personal to Naruto's twitching hole, completely ignoring the slightly red erection just a few inches above it.

*Blowing warm air against the hole, smirking when Naruto jumped and moaned into the kiss, Itachi licked the hole. His tongue going around the hole, teasing the hole as his well skilled tongue went in at the tip and pulled out at the last second. Naruto started to rock his hips against Itachi, wanting him to put something in him, wanting him to stop the teasing. Pulling away from the kiss, a string of saliva breaking and sliding down his chin, Naruto turned to Itachi -his blue eyes misty with pure lust- begging Itachi to put something _in_ him. Sighing, Itachi reached for the lube -his tongue still loosening the ring of muscle- and squirted some lube onto his fingers. Dropping the bottle -wherever he got it from- and moved them under his jaw; moving his mouth away from the now a red, twitching and moist hole he pushed in two fingers. Naruto lifted his hips as the sudden intrusion, quickly Itachi thrusted the fingers in and out of Naruto -quick and hard- his fingers scissoring as he did so. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's arms as they flew from his bed-head to Itachi; grabbing the arms and holding them in the air as Naruto jerked this way and that, moaning like crazy, his hips thrusting as he tried to take them in deeper. "_Ahhhh_!" Naruto curled forward as he gasped then arched his back back, screaming -in a voice that neither Itachi nor Sasuke had heard before- as he came.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at Naruto as he slowly came down his high, "He's ready..." Itachi whispered, his voice filled with the same amount of shock as Sasuke's eyes.

"Is he?" Itachi nodded; "Who goes first?" Sasuke gulped; Naruto callapsing into Sasuke, his eyes on Itachi yet not looking at him.

"You're the younger one," Itachi grunted, "you go first. I've already made him cum multiple times." Itachi smirked at Sasuke, getting over the shock as Naruto moaned as the fingers slipped out of him.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Fine." he growled. Pulling Naruto up and tossing him to the side -Itachi raising an eyebrow, Sasuke moved around so that he was between Naruto's spread legs. Naruto blinked at the change of position, "I'll make him scream more than _you_ did." Pulling Naruto onto his knees, Sasuke thrusted into him without warning which caused Naruto to cry out in pain. Sasuke hissed at the tightness around his as Naruto sucked him in, the heat that surrounded him.

Itachi tsked Sasuke as he moved to the front of Naruto, seeing the pain in his eyes, "Here, suck on this if you're in pain." Itachi grabbed a fistful of blond locks and led Naruto to his erect penis, positioning the head against Naruto's red lips. "I know you like to suck it," Itachi smirked. Sasuke pulled out quickly and thrusted in, pushing Naruto forward, taking in half the penis. Moaning when Sasuke hit his spot dead on, Naruto sighed he grasped the rest of the penis that he couldn't take in. Itachi sat on the backs of his legs, his hand pulling and pushing Naruto up and down his shaft, glancing up at Sasuke when he heard his breathing get shallow after every hard thrust. Naruto rocked from the thrusts, moaning when each one hit his spot; Naruto, feeling his stomach coil, started to suck harder and harder, wanting to taste Itachi in his mouth briefly before being forced to spit it out. Itachi grabbed Naruto with both his hands weaved into his hair, holding him as he thrusted harder and deeper in his mouth; Sasuke grabbed Naruto at the hips, his nails digging into the skin, and thrusted with everything he had. Naruto moaned one last time as Sasuke nailed his spot, cuming onto the sheets; Sasuke was still thrusting when Naruto clenched around him, forcing him to cum into him; Itachi gasped as Naruto deep throated him, his mouth moaning all around him, and came into him as well.

As the three panted, both Itachi and Sasuke slowly laying Naruto onto the dry area of the bed; Itachi held open Naruto's mouth, his finger going in gently and scooping out his release, a small blush appearing on his sweaty face. "Ugh," Naruto moaned, his throat aching a little, "can I get some water?" Sasuke slowly got up, his legs wobbly, and slowly made their way to the bedroom door, down the stairs -which he glared at for a moment or two- and towards the kitchen where he thankfully regained control over his legs as he came up with a cold bottle of water.

Handing Itachi the bottle of water, Sasuke went to the bed and fell over, sighing before curling around Naruto; "Here," Itachi took some water in his mouth and gave it to Naruto through a kiss -which caught Sasuke's eyes, causing him to pout that Itachi ignored, "better?" Itachi asked, giving some more to Naruto the same way before he could sit up.

"Yes," Naruto cleared his throat, thankful for the bottle of water, "by the way, Ita," Naruto drowned half the cold water, some water sliding out -Sasuke leaned up and licked it away, kissing Naruto on the neck as an apology before laying his head on his lap. Itachi "hmed" in response, smiling at the childish-acting Sasuke, "why do you always do that?" Itachi looked at him, his eyes showing confusion, "Whenever I give you...yo-you know..." Naruto looked away trying to hide his blush by running his hand through Sasuke's hair, "s-suck you..." Naruto muttered, "you always make me spit it out; why?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Oh," he smirked, "that's because my cum doesn't go _there_." Itachi stated and Naruto's face became red as a tomato. "Which, Sasuke," Itachi looked down to the purring Sasuke, "is it my turn? Or should we wait until later, so you can gather more energy?"

Sasuke's eyes popped open and he sat up, glaring at his brother; "Switch."

Itachi motioned that it was fine with him -the hint of teasing in his red eyes- and Naruto sighed, drinking the rest of the water before tossing the empty and sweaty bottle at Itachi's face as he got into the same position as before; "No no no," Itachi slapped Naruto's butt, wide blue eyes turning to him in shock, "on your back." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before he did as he was told. Laying on his back -away from the crusty spot- he spread his legs for Itachi, his hands at the sides of his head, his eyes on Itachi. Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for Itachi to start so he could figure out where to move. Itachi grabbed the lube and slicked his half erection -rubbing himself to get fully hard- and rubbed some of the extra onto Naruto's hole -that had some of Sasuke's cum leaking out. Grabbing the tan legs and positioning them onto his shoulders -Sasuke understanding that he'll have to be on his knees just above Naruto's chest- and slowly thrusted in Naruto's stretched hole, gasping at the constricting heat took all of his will not to force himself in like Sasuke had.

Sasuke rubbed his penis with Naruto watching with hungry and lusty eyes, before leading it into the hot and wet cavern; Naruto scraping his teeth against the tip of the head before taking the hard dick as deep as he could. Naruto started to suck the cock that filled his mouth just when Itachi was fully sheathed inside him, rocking gently against him that caused Naruto to moan gently around Sasuke that caused Sasuke to roll his head back and groan at the vibrations that ran up and down his spine. Itachi slowly pulled out -more moaning from Naruto and Sasuke- before pounding straight into Naruto's spot; Naruto gasped and gently bit Sasuke. Naruto's hands came up, trying to grasp something -anything- and Sasuke led his hands to his thighs, his own hands covering them as he started to rock in and out of the mouth. Naruto teared up from Itachi's forceful thrusts -dropping the whole "must be gentle with Naruto" thing- that hit his spot each and every time, his moans were getting louder and louder; Sasuke leaned over Naruto who had closed his eyes and let the pleasure take over him, his hands fisting the sheets under them, his hips moving quickly and sharply. Naruto had to realign his head in order to take Sasuke ever further; Itachi chuckled, his thrusts getting deeper and deeper into the blond's heat. Itachi moved Naruto's legs farther apart as his thrusts became more out of control.

It was moments later that Naruto came, his lips clamping onto Sasuke as his insides squeezed Itachi, the two thrusted as much as they could, trying to get passed the sudden tightness, before they released -Sasuke pulling out just in time and released all over Naruto's face and chest before falling onto the pillows. When Sasuke fell to the side, Itachi dropped Naruto's legs and fell on him, his arms slithering around Naruto as his head landed onto his chest. "We should," Naruto gasped, "do this more often, ya' know?" Itachi and Sasuke grunted in agreement. "But, what about this?" Naruto gently raised his shaky hand to touch the flaking cum that was starting to dry up on his face.

"Give me a second," Itachi muttered; seconds later he was fast asleep with Naruto tightly in his grasp.

Naruto groaned, lifting his head trying to push the elder off to no avail, Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was curled up like a cat, his mouth slightly open and asleep. "Guys?" Naruto sighed, "Now what?" Naruto grumbled, a moment later, his stomach responded with an angry sound, demanding food. "_Guys_!"

* * *

*this was where I started getting embarrassed...just _(t)here_, I've writen so many sex scenes, read them from stories and saw them in mangas but when I was _writing_ this part...my long lost blush came back for a moment or two before I moved on.


End file.
